Secrets ready to come out
by joosefine
Summary: Who knew sleeping with your boss could have so many consequences? NH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They had fallen in love with each other in a few weeks, everything went so fast. They were living together after 6 months. And now after two years here she was, leaning against their Jacuzzi tub crying her eyes out. She knew he wanted kids but now she didn't know how to tell him that not only was she pregnant but that it wasn't his baby. She knew it and when she'd tell him, he'd know it too. It was no secret that they hadn't had sex in the past three months.

"Haley, honey.. Are you coming to bed?" She heard him call from the other side of the door. "Yes, I'll be right there" She answered as she stood up, looking at the test in her hand again before throwing it in the garbage. As she looked in the mirror she noticed her red puffy eyes and washed her face with cold water. "There, better.." She sighed quietly to herself before applying lotion on her face.

She went out of the bathroom into their master bedroom and slid in to her side of the bed. She felt Brian's arm wrap around her and let once again another tear fall before falling to sleep.

She woke up in their king sized bed alone like she always did except when Brian had a day off, which was very rare. She went in to the bathroom, went into the shower and let the warm water soak her body.

After her shower she wrapped herself in a light green silk robe from Victoria's Secret and started applying make up to her face. She went into her walk-in closet and decided on a black penskirt and a white blouse to tuck in and a pair of black high heels and went to work.

She walked into the building holding a mocha frappuccino in her hand, which she got at Starbucks right across the street. She decided to take the elevator since her heels were practically bleeding. When she got up to her floor she walked right past her office and headed towards his.

"Hi Sophie, is Mr Scott available?" She asked the receptionist. "Good morning Ms James, let me check" She answered while pressing a button. "Mr Scott, Ms James is here to see you. Is it a good time?" He answered after a few seconds. "Yes Ms Carlson, send her in".

She walked into his office and went right to his desk where he sat and placed herself in one of the two chairs in front of it.

"Well, this is different.. usually you hop on right here on my desk." He said with a smirk while patting on his desk.

She didn't say anything at first, just kept looking at him, he was still smirking and after a few seconds the words just fell out of her mouth. "I'm pregnant." His smirk fell and he just kept staring at her. "And it's yours.. but you got that" She said with a hint of sarcasm. He ran his hand through his hair and then over his face.

"Wow.. um, are you sure?" Still shocked by her confession. "Yes, or.. I'm late and I've been feeling sick pretty much every morning and last night I took a test and it was positive. I have a doctors appointment today at noon." She answered, looking out the window.

"I'll go with you" She turned her head towards him and managed a smile. "Thank you.. um, well, I better get to work. I have an article to finish. He nodded to her and when she got to the door he called out her name. "Haley" She turned around slowly. "It's gonna be ok." She nodded and then stepped outside his office leaning against the door before she continued to her own office.

She was sitting in her office, just finishing her article when Nathan stepped in. "Hi, um.. Are you ready to go?" He asked making sure no one heard and she forced a smile "Yea, I'm just finishing." She got up from her chair and slid on her coat, clinging it to her body, grabbed her purse and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

They were both sitting in the doctors office waiting for dr. Stevens to return with the results. "If you are pregnant.. I want you to know that I am here for you." He said looking at her. "How are you gonna be there for me when you ha.." She stopped her sentence as the doctor came in.

Dr Stevens sat down at the desk and smiled. "Well, I have the results right here." They both gave her a look, motioning for her to go on. "..And, it seems that you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations"


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews I've gotten and I will try to update as often as possible. Here's the second chapter._

**Chapter 2**

After they left the doctors office Nathan had taken them to his penthouse suite. They were sitting in the living room, Nathan was drowning his third beer and Haley just sat there sipping on her water. They hadn't really talked but both of them were thinking the same thing. What were they going to do? How are they gonna tell them? How did they let this happen?

Placing the empty beer bottle on the table in front of the couch his mind went back to when he first met her.

_**Flashback**_

_5 months ago._

_He had been interviewing people all day, how could it be so hard to fill just one spot? Either they had been to stupid, to ugly or just not right for the job.. That was until now. From the moment she had walked in that door he thought she was perfect, and not only for the job. Since he and his wife Peyton never did anything else but fight and avoided each other she could be the perfect girl for him to have an affair with. He didn't want to cheat on Peyton but they hadn't had sex in 4 months and he was close to climbing the walls._

"_So you've worked as a journalist before?" he asked. Not that it mattered, he had already made up his mind about hiring her. "Yes, I've worked for Vogue. I had a little fashion column but I want a change, I want to write about news, politics.."_

"_Well, I've hadn't had one single interview today where I've even considered hire the person so the job is yours he said with a smile. "Really?" Her lips turned into a bright smile. "Yes, can you start tomorrow?_

"_Um, yea, thanks" She couldn't wait to tell Brian. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning at 9. I'll show you were the office is and give you an article to work on.." He said while standing up. Haley did the same. "Let me walk you to the door." She gave him a grateful smile and nodded her head._

_While at the door, he stared into her eyes and bent his head down placing a tender kiss on her cheek, letting his lips touch her skin a second to long. "I'll see you" He said and opened the door" _

_**End of flashback**_

"You know, I was planning to have an affair with you when I hired you. I didn't hire you for your writing skills." He said out of the blue. Her mouth fell open, she couldn't believe him. "What? You were planning on using me? Planning on cheating on your wife? Were you planning on knocking me up too or was that just an accident?" He opened his mouth to speak but she didn't let him, she continued.

"How are you gonna explain this to your wife? How the hell am I gonna explain this to Brian? He's gonna leave me. I can already imagine the look on his face. He's gonna hate me." ..."I hate you" She said quietly "You don't hate me" He chuckled. "From what you've told me the last weeks it looks like I'm doing you a favour."

"What? How do you figure that one out?" She asked. "Well, you told me you hadn't slept together in the last three months and that all you do is fight.. wow, sounds like I'm describing my own marriage. Accept for the three months thing. Now it's actually 9 months."..."Maybe this is something good."

"What are you actually saying that you want to leave your wife?" She asked, not really following him. "Well, if you leave your boyfriend, if I leave my wife...We can be a family."

"I'm pretty sure Brian will leave me and.. How will I know you wont do the same to me?"

"Well, just don't stop having sex with me and we'll have no problem." He said with a smirk.

Sure, it had only been about sex but in the past month they'd been talking more, spending days with each other outside work and actually had dinner at fancy restaurants. She had used excuses like she was going out with her friends and he told Peyton he was going out with the guys. Now after 4 months they'd both been getting feeling each other.

_Maybe they could be a family? _Haley thought to herself. "I have to tell Brian, how am I gonna do that?"

"Sorry, can't help you out there.. I've got my own monster to face and by monster I mean my wife" He said with a smile, which made her smile to. But both their smiles fainted when they heard the front door open. They turned their heads to the door, but they already knew who it was..

"Peyton"


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, I want to thank you all for the reviews, I'm exited about this story. I don't have the story planned out so if you want to, please.. give me ideas or wishes. Didn't think I was going to update twice today but since I just got in from my walk my head is filled with ideas right now. Anyway here you've got another chapter. Hope you'll like it._

**Chapter 3**

"Peyton"

She didn't say anything, she didn't move, she just.. stood there. She stared intense at both of them, god knows what she was thinking. Haley didn't know what to do or what to say so she took her jacket from the couch. "I was just leaving"

"You're not going anywhere" She heard Peyton say. "Um.." She didn't know what to do next so she looked at Nathan for answers.

"So.. this is her, is it Nathan? The girl you've been screwing behind my back. Yeah, I know all about her" She said with an angry look on her face. Haley felt extremely uncomfortable, she didn't want to be here for another couples fight, she had her own to face.

"Peyton, I'm really sorry" Nathan finally got out. Peyton looked at him and laughed bitterly.

"Right, you're sorry. Bet you weren't to sorry the last few months.. You've come home smelling like another woman's perfume, obliviously happy.. until you see me.. You use to come in here with a smile on your lips and I'm guessing she's the one causing that." She said motioning to Haley "But when you see me.. that smile disappears. Do you have any idea how humiliating this is?" She said, tears forming in her eyes, a second later she fell down to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Haley looked at Nathan. "I'm gonna go.. good luck." Then she hurried out of the apartment before Peyton could stop her.

She took a cab home to her and Brian's apartment. Opened the door and was met by a drunken Brian.

She had been screaming at him for the past half hour, throwing things at him and cried her eyes out. Right now she was picking up a crystal vase to throw at him but before she did he spoke up.

"Wait, Peyton there's more.."

"How could there possibly be more?.. Wait, don't tell me, it's not just her. How many girls have you slept with behind my back Nathan?" She screamed at him.

"No, she's the only one Peyton.." He continued

She just stared at him, wanting him to go on. "Well then what is it Nathan?"

He hesitated.. "She's pregnant"

She threw the vase at him. "I HATE YOU"

She sunk down in the couch and started laughing, tears running down her cheeks. Nathan made his way over to her and sat beside her. He reached his hand out and started rubbing her back with it but she jerked him away, moving a seat away from him.

"You've changed so much, you're not the person that I married" She said, still sobbing.

_**Flashback**_

_6 years ago_

"_And for our honeymoon, I booked us in on an all exclusive resort in southern France." He whispered into her ear._

_They were laying together on the couch in their apartment, it was 3 months left to their wedding and they were ridiculously happy. Who would have thought that Nathan Scott would be in love and ready to get settled down at the age of 25?_

"_Really?" She asked with a sound of thrill._

"_Really" He assured her._

"_Aw, Nate that makes me so happy. I love you so much.." She said quietly._

"_You know I would do anything to make you happy Peyton, I'll never hurt you"_

_**End of flashback**_

"You said you'd never hurt me.. I can't believe I actually believed you." She said sadly.

"Peyton, I never wanted to hurt you. I don't even know how it happened." God he was so full of it. He knew exactly why it had happened. He was horny, she was hot and his wife wasn't giving him any.

"Right, you just accidentally put your dick in her and screwed the girl senseless. God, is she even legal?"

"Peyton, she's 23 years old."

"Well that makes it better, god, Nate you're 31 one that's 8 years of age difference.."

He didn't say anything, he just sat there looking at his hands. How could he have done this to his wife? He loved her deeply once. It was a long time ago, they had been married for 6 years and already started drifting apart after their 3 married year.

"Do you love her" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

He shook his head side to side. "No, but I feel like I can.. lately I've been getting feelings for her, at first it was just about sex but now.." he trailed off as he watched Peyton shake her head.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I know I've said it a million times today and I will probably say it a million more but it's true. I wish I could take all of this back. I wish I could be the guy I was for you. But.. I cant. She's having my child"

"Yea.. and even if she wasn't I still couldn't have forgive you." She made her way up from the couch. "I'm gonna stay with Brooke, I'll be back to pick my stuff up this week." And with that she left the apartment. Not looking back once.

_And that was chapter 3, I hope you liked it. And as I wrote before.. Please give me ideas or wished for the story. Thanks again guys. Take care.._

_Josefine_


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thanks for the great reviews guys. It makes me want to keep writing. I'm glad you're liking this story and I'll try to update as much as possibly put I've got to study a lot the next couple of weeks but I'll make time for this.. promise ;)_

**Chapter 4**

He stumbled towards her, clearly drunk and she stepped back with every step he took and finally hit the wall. He kept moving forward and when he reached her he took out his hand and stroke her cheek softly.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Haley, you know I hate it when you don't tell me things, when you lie to me?" She looked at him questionably. _Did he know? Oh my god, he knows.._ _Calm down Haley, he can't possibly know. You threw out the garbage can before you went to work this morning. This is about something else.. Something he's clearly upset about._

"Why aren't you at work Brian?"

"Why aren't you Haley?" He threw right back at her while giving her a suspicious look.

God, what was she going to say now? "Um.. I got of early."

He laughed at her bitterly and shook his head. "Didn't I just tell you that I hate it when you lie to me?.. Come on Haley, tell me the truth."

"It is the truth.." She said softly.

He slammed his hand on the wall and turned away from her.. "Fine Haley.. if that's what you want to believe."

"Brian, why don't you go in to the bedroom and sleep it off, ok? And we can talk when you're sober."

He looked at her, nodded his head and went in to the bedroom. She followed him and helped him get in to bed. After a few seconds he was starting to doze off but before he did he said "There was a message for you..."

Haley just stared at his sleeping figure, what did he mean? Message? Was that was he was so upset about? Was it a message on the answering machine? She decided to check it anyway..

She went in to the living room and pressed a button on the answering machine.

"_Hello, I'm Dr Stevens and I'm calling for Ms Haley James."_

_Oh no!_

How could he have done this to her? He cheated on her and a part of him wasn't even sorry for it. He was having a baby with Haley.. Peyton didn't want kids at all and when he was younger he didn't either. That's why it seemed good for them to get married, they loved each other and neither of them wanted children. But something was missing in their marriage and lately he had been thinking about children. He knew he couldn't bring it up with Peyton though and even if he could, he had realized in the past year that he didn't want her to be the mother of his children. They just weren't right for each other.

Haley on the other hand was perfect, beautiful, young and he thought she would make a great mother. A picture of a very pregnant Haley popped up in his mind and he smiled. He wondered how it went for her and.. Brian was it?

He raised himself from the couch and went in to the kitchen, he was hungry, he hadn't had lunch today since he and Haley went to the doctor.

He opened the fridge and looked inside.. nothing. Completely empty, maybe that was because he and Peyton was barely here. He decided to order a pizza instead so he picked up the phone and pressed in the number to the pizza place.

"Yea, hello this is Nathan Scott.. I'd like to order a pepperoni pizza."

And then he gave his address to the guy on the phone, thanked him and hanged up.

"_Hello, I'm Dr Stevens and I'm calling for Ms Haley James."_

Oh no, shit.. this message had already been played. Brian knew about her pregnancy.. She wanted to tell him herself, she thought it would be for the best. She listened for the rest of the message.

"I'm calling to tell you something I forgot earlier. You should make an appointment soon for an examination and come in every fourth week for a baby check up. Thanks, bye."

Oh god, she was in trouble. She needed to clear her head. Maybe she could take a walk before Brian woke up, yes a walk.. Brian probably wouldn't be up for a few hours anyway. She grabbed her coat and purse and stalked out the door.

She kept walking down the streets of Manhattan and from a far she could she a familiar head of blond curls. Peyton. She must have left her and Nathan's apartment. She called a cab and decided to go to Nathan's place.

When she got to his apartment door a pizza deliver was on his way there too.

"Um, excuse me.." The guy stopped himself from knocking on the door and turned to Haley. "Are you making a delivery for Nathan Scott?" She asked, the guy nodded. "Yes" She dug into her purse and gave him some money. "I can take it from here" She smiled sweetly at him "Keep the change."

"Thanks" He said and made his way out of there.

She turned to the door and sighed before knocking.

It took a few seconds before the door opened.

"Hi"

_Ok, sorry it was so short and maybe not so good but I didn't have much time and I wanted to update today. So please review, I love you guys. Thanks again.._

_- Josefine_


	5. Author's note

**I know, I suck.**

I know some you guys hate me for not updating but I've had a lot going on lately. We've moved, my coputer crashed, couldn't find word to install, school's been really busy and so on.

I will update soon, maybe in a few weeks. I'm sorry, I know some of you really like this story so I'm gonna do my best to give you all an update soon.

Josefine


End file.
